1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanism for supporting an article freestanding and, more specifically, to such mechanism for a supporting a high volume fan or blower of the type commonly known by firefighters as a "smoke ejector".
2. Prior Art
As described in the publication entitled Ventilation, published by the Fire Service Training Program of the Washington State Commission for Vocational Education (1976), electric smoke ejectors are useful in discharging smoke to ventilate a burning building rapidly. Rapid ventilation aids rescue by enabling firefighters to enter the building promptly, thereby saving lives, and permits quicker location of the fire which shortens the time required to extinguish the fire and reduces fire, smoke and water damage. The suggested placement for such a smoke ejector is in or closely adjacent to a window or a door or an opening in the floor or ceiling